Demi Patung Lilin
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: Meski tidak melakukan banyak hal, tapi aku senang dia masih mau menemaniku. – Kim Jongin / EXO FF / KaiHun
Title:

Demi Patung Lilin

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

* * *

HAPPY READING!^_^

Pagi itu seorang laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan sedang berdiri bersidekap sambil bersandar di samping pintu kelas. Dia sedang menanti seseorang yang menghilang begitu dia keluar dari ruang ujian kemarin siang. Begitu mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang tengah berlari, dia langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri ditengah pintu yang terbuka menghadap keluar untuk menghalangi sosok kurus yang ingin memasuki ruang itu.

"Eh, Hai Jongin!" sapa lelaki putih kurus itu pada sosok yang berdiri menghalangi aksesnya untuk masuk ke ruang kelas yang berubah menjadi ruang ujian selama seminggu itu sedikit kikuk.

"Setelah ujian kemarin pergi kemana Mr. Oh?" tanya Jongin pada laki-laki dihadapannya dengan nada datar dan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ah, itu.. engg.. aku pulang," jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Mr. Oh yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun itu sambil menunduk. Dia sedikit merasa takut atau mungkin merasa bersalah karena kabur setelah ujian kemarin.

"Terus tugas bersama kamu telantarkan begitu saja?"

"Kamu 'kan tahu aku sibuk buat persiapan olimpiade?"

"Memang kemarin ada bimbingan? Bukankah hari-hari ujian bebas bimbingan?"

"Iya sih, aku bimbingan cuma weekend saja."

"Terus kenapa kamu kabur?"

"Kamu 'kan tahu aku nggak bakat sama seni. Apalagi sama urusan ukir-mengukir patung, pasti aku pegang sebentar saja sudah hancur."

"Kita sudah janjian kemarin. Setidaknya temani kami mengerjakan sebagai bukti bahwa kamu masih peduli dengan temanmu."

"Akan kupikirkan."

"The first test will start in five minutes!" suara dari audio berusaha mengusik perdebatan mereka.

"Bisakah aku masuk? Pengawas akan segera datang." tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang masih setia menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau harus berjanji menemani kami!"

"Ya ya ya."

* * *

Ujian mata pelajaran kedua akan berakhir dalam 30 menit, sedangkan di ruang ujian no. 6 ada seseorang yang sudah selesai mengerjakan. Saat itu guru pengawas sedang ada panggilan dari guru lain sehingga guru itu meninggalkan kelas sejenak. Hal itu membuat siswa yang sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya itu membuka pembicaraan dengan sosok siswa di belakangnya.

"Aku pulang, ya?" tanya siswa yang tak lain Sehun itu berbisik sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada tempat duduknya tanpa menoleh pada orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya siswa yang diajak bicara Sehun atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jongin.

"Ya, boleh aku pulang kan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak! tunggu aku di luar!"

"Tapi, kamu belum selesai."

"Maka dari itu tunggu aku diluar atau kau kucoret dari keanggotaan kelompok dan nilai rapormu ada yang merah. Sebenarnya hanya satu, tapi aku rasa itu cukup memalukan, meski kalau dilihat dari semua prestasimu kau tetap bisa naik kelas." ancam Jongin sambil mendesis menyeramkan. Di tambah lagi dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sehun yang membuat Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

Tepat setelah percakapan itu guru pengawas ujian kembali ke kelas. Jadi Sehun segera mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya dan pergi keluar kelas dengan sedikit menggerutu. Padahal waktu ujian belum berakhir, tapi memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sehun adalah siswa yang keluar ruang ujian paling awal.

Begitu audio speaker di sudut ruang ujian mengisyaratkan waktu ujian telah berakhir Jongin langsung melesat keluar mencari keberadaan orang yang telah diancamnya tadi. Tapi, sebelumnya dia pergi ke ruang ujian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk mengajak mereka ke ruang seni. Untung saja anak itu –Sehun- tidak kabur lagi. Dia sedang menunggu di samping tangga menghadap keluar jendela.

"Ayo ke ruang seni!" kata Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Sehun yang membuat laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut.

"Mana yang lain?" tanyanya saat dia hanya melihat Jongin sendirian.

"Aku tadi keruang mereka dulu. Katanya Baekhyun tidak masuk dan aku mendengar Kyungsoo sedang bicara lewat telepon yang sepertinya dia harus segera ke rumah sakit menjaga ayahnya."

"Jadi kita hanya berdua?"

"Kau ingin bertiga? atau lebih? Tenang saja di ruang seni ada banyak penunggunya."

"Ish.. kau ini, jangan membuatku takut!"

"Ku kira orang sepandai dirimu bisa berpikir dengan baik, ternyata..."

"Sudahlah.. ayo cepat! Aku harus segera pulang dan menyelesaikan tumpukan soal dari Han seonsaengnim."

"Iya-iya, begitu saja marah."

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke ruang seni. Ternyata, tidak hanya mereka yang ada disana. Banyak murid lainnya yang juga berusaha 'bertahan hidup' disana. Yah, pelajaran semacam seni rupa memang sering diabaikan. Seringkali mereka menganggap seni adalah permainan, jadi mereka tak akan melakukannya sungguh-sungguh yang membuat mereka kelabakan saat mereka harus segera mengumpulkan tugas mereka atau memilih dapat nilai merah yang berujung tidak naik kelas.

"Itu akan kau buat jadi apa?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin mengambil potongan lilin padat yang ukirannya masih belum jelas.

"Menurutmu ini terlihat seperti apa?"

"Mmm.. kurasa imanjinasiku buruk. Aku tidak tahu," kata Sehun sambil memandang aneh benda yang di pegang Jongin.

"Kau memang tak punya jiwa seni," sindir Jongin.

"Tapi, mungkin itu binatang. Apa aku benar?" balas Sehun yang merasa tidak terima dikatai oleh Jongin.

"Yeah. Aku ingin membuat patung anjing."

"Monggu! Ah, aku jadi rindu hewan peliharaanmu itu."

"Makanya sering main kerumahku."

"Setelah kesibukanku pergi. Hehehe..."

"Terserahmu sajalah."

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Awalnya Sehun hanya melihat bagaimana Jongin memainkan pisaunya pada bongkahan lilin itu. Tapi, lama-lama dia bosan juga. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mengerjakan soal-soal dibuku panduan olimpiade fisikanya. Meski ruang seni tidak digunakan untuk mengerjakan soal semacam fisika, tapi tidak ada larangan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu kan. Hitung-hitung meringankan pekerjaannya di rumah nanti.

Setelah berkutat diruang seni selama 4 jam dan hari sudah sore akhirnya mereka memustuskan pulang kerumah. Patung itu memang belum selesai, tapi setidaknya sekarang sudah berbentuk seperti anjing. Yah, meskipun belum terlihat jelas. Masih ada waktu 3 hari lagi sebelum deadline.

Bagiku dia teman yang baik. Meski tidak melakukan banyak hal, tapi aku senang dia masih mau menemaniku. – Kim Jongin

-END-

* * *

Hai! Entah untuk keberapa kali saya kembali dengan FF lama. FF ini udah pernah saya post di grup, tapi saya lupa grup apa. Hehe.. Ketahuan sekali kalau saya nggak produktif. Udah kelas 12 soalnya, jadi ya gitu deh. Saya ujian dari tanggal 15 Februari sampai sekarang belum selesai. Uh, masih seminggu lagi. Belum UN-nya nanti. Ok, stop sesi curhatnya.

Terakhir, berniat memberi komentar untuk FF ini?

Thank you ^_^

Khe-Ai Dyanka

160309


End file.
